Confía en ella
by andy02blueone
Summary: Cuando Emma Swan y Killian Jones se adentran a lo más profundo del Inframundo, su padre sufre una breve crisis existencial. ¿Que piensa David Nolan al respecto? -*One-shot*-
Disclaimer: NO me pertenecen los personajes mencionados en este texto. Todos los derechos a la compañía ABC y a sus respectivos creadores- Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis- a quien les debo un gran agradecimiento por crear tan buena serie.

Ni cinco minutos habían trascurrido tras la partida de Emma y Killian por el ascensor hacia lo más profundo del inframundo cuando la tierra bajo los pies de los héroes ahí presentes comenzó a sacudirse, los muros parecían sufrir un frenesí; en cualquier momento empezaría a desquebrajarse la habitación. Regina con una simple mirada dirigida a Henry, salieron del lugar en busca de refugio dejando solos a David y Robin con su niña, éste último se negó rotundamente a ser separado de su hija a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cada minuto que pasaba, los retumbes aumentaban su intensidad, y desquiciaban la paciencia de David, quien comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, llevándose las manos a las cienes, jalando sus cabellos con desesperación. En cada vuelta veía cómo Robin sentado con Baby Hood compartían el lazo Padre-hija - _esa escena le partía el alma_ -; le acariciaba el rostro y le mecía con todo el cariño que había incluso en el inframundo.

Nunca antes se puso a pensar en aquellos momentos perdidos durante la infancia de sus hijos, primero Emma y ahora Neal, éste último al menos tenía a uno de sus padres quien cuidaría de él y le vigilaría por las noches.

Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero era injusto que pagaran por las culpas de sus padres. Emma, su primogénita, vagó sola por este mundo durante veintiocho horribles años siendo despreciada y engañada por todos aquellos que le rodeaban, la felicidad se le fue negada y no podría remediar el hecho. Él se esforzaba por ser el padre que merecía, hasta el punto de manchar la existencia de alguien más. Las cartas de que le habían sido asignadas por el destino parecían predecir un camino diferente, el del sufrimiento y la desgracia. Esta vez, su Emma se había dirigido a una misión, aparentemente sin salida, esta vez no por obra y culpa del destino; por amor. Sí por amor se arriesgó sin dudar un solo segundo, y acompañada de sus seres queridos y amigos salió al rescate de su amor. Killian, el hombre que cambió por ganarse a su hija, que le demostró a sí mismo y a él –r _estregándole en el rostro todo lo que hizo por Emma_ \- que aquel incapaz de pelear por lo que quiere, merece lo que tiene. Parecía que su relación iba en serio y no podía ocultar esa pequeña parte de él que envidiaba a Garfio…

De repente la frecuencia de las sacudidas aumentó a tal grado que los libros de los estantes comenzaron a caer al piso, asustando al bebé. Lloriqueos comenzaron a llenar el lugar, y esto aunado a la creciente desesperación de David le hizo explotar.

-¿Podrías calmar a tu hija? Ya tengo suficiente con todo esto.- Le gritó David a Robin quien estaba ahora sentado en la silla giratoria de Belle.

-¡Eso trato David!- Le dirigió una mirada a su interpelado.

David trató de concentrarse en sus pensamientos, pero entre más intentaba mantener la calma, pensar que Emma saldría con vida al igual que su colega, los chillidos de la niña aumentaban y taladraban en su mente.

-¡Robin por favor! Entre más trato de ignorarla, más molesto se torna, ¡cállala!.-David le gritó a Robin, jamás lo había hecho, algo no estaba bien con él. Entonces pateó el cono anaranjado que se encontraba, éste llegó a estrellarse contra un anaquel de libros al fondo.

Robin perplejo, meció un poco más a su niña para tratarla de clamar, lo cual no surgió efecto.

-Mira David, respira un poco, todo saldrá bien, ten fe.-

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, no hay algún indicio que Emma salga viva de esto, ¿acaso no ves a tu alrededor?, estamos en el mismo infierno o una versión rebajada del mismo y todo por un pirata. Mi vida no podía ir de mal en peor, y ahora para rematar mi racha de suerte arrojé a mi gemelo al Río de las Almas perdidas. Te aseguro que ya tengo un punto más a mi favor para que darme aquí atrapado.

Poco a poco el bandido se acercó al príncipe y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, comenzó a decir: -Mírame David, todos saldremos vivos de este lugar, incluso Killian. –

-Mientes- dijo entre dientes – Te aseguro que cuando salgan de ahí si es que lo logran, no será con buenos resultados, nuestro fin se acerca- Poco a poco el tono de voz del príncipe llegó a tal grado que Robin no tuvo otra alternativa que arrojarle un golpe al rostro, éste había sido quien había perdido la paciencia.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- David le lanzó una mirada de absoluto desconcierto.

-Nada, acaso ya te escuchaste. ¡Haz perdido la cabeza, fíjate como hablas! –Hacía movimientos con su mano en el aire- Piensa que diría lady Snow de esto, ella no perdería la esperanza en estos momentos, menos en alguien de su propia familia y creo que a estas alturas Killian ya es parte de ella.

-No metas a Snow en esto- Siseó David- No me quieras dar lecciones sobre familia porque tú no sabes nada de ella. Abandonar a tu hijos sin alternativa 28 años, encontrarla, perderla de nuevo en la oscuridad y luego verla arrastrada a las profundidades del inframundo por alguien que aprecia más que su propio padre, es algo insoportable. —

Robin lo veía estupefacto, ese era el verdadero David o todos los eventos de los últimos días lo habían transformado, parecía estar bajo el efecto del hechizo de vista rota de nuevo, o simplemente su ración de esperanza y paciencia se había agotado.

-¿No crees que yo tengo demasiadas razones para salir de aquí? Tengo miedo por Rolan y por esta criatura, pero no es pretexto para dejar a mis amigos solos en esto.- Robin hablaba tan rápido que apenas era audible con los estruendos de fondo. – Desde que pisamos tierra en este extraño lugar sabíamos que no sería fácil, de lo poco que he aprendido junto a Regina es que nunca se debe perder la esperanza. Emma es una mujer que lucha por lo que quiere, ¿quieres que en verdad te aprecie? Confía en ella.

Mientras tanto la tierra parece calmarse, los muros dejan de tumbar. Ambos miran a su alrededor, Robin le da a su acompañante un alzado de cejas y una media sonrisa de satisfacción. David dio un fuerte suspiro y llevó sus manos a las caderas.

-Snow tenía razón- afirmó con inseguridad- **Ella escogió al amor. Y sí, lo acepto**. Estoy un poco celoso, ver tras los muros de Emma no es nada fácil ni ganarse su cariño, saber que hay alguien más en mi lugar, es como un chuchillo que hurgara en mi alma.

-La vida no es como quisiéramos que fuera.- soltando una breve sonrisa Robin señalando a su niña aún en brazos- Yo Robin de Locksley, tengo una hija con Zelena y estoy enamorado de su hermana, Regina. Sin embargo, salgamos o no, debemos de ver el lado bueno donde..

Robin fue interrumpido por una sensación de electricidad que se esparció por todo el inframundo, una luz cegadora; sacudiéndolos por un segundo. David la conocía bien: La magia de un beso de amor verdadero. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, corrieron hacia las puertas del ascensor. Sonidos de engranes se escucharon en ese silencio sepulcral, sonidos de esperanza.

Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de David cuando vio por fin abrirse de nuevo las puertas del ascensor, al darse cuenta una vez más que su esposa tenía razón, no sólo hace algunos días cuando Emma les abrió su corazón, sino aquella noche en Camelot. **Emma había escogido al Amor antes que todo** , y a pesar de esos pequeños celos, sabía que aquel hombre que la abrazaba dentro de esa caja de metal era alguien que la cuidaría de la misma manera que él lo hacía, no sólo de los peligros si no de sí misma Charming entendía que Killian, era a quien su hija había elegido para acompañarla toda la vida, y él estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión.


End file.
